Corazones al límite
by Shikamari Nara
Summary: Konoha High School, es un internado de gran renombre en el que estudian los hijos de las familias más poderosas e influyentes en el país por supuesto el internado permite que jóvenes de escasos recursos sean becado a la institución mediante exámenes de ingreso. Su directora, Tsunade Senju basa la educación del plantel en la teoría...NaruHina-SasuSaku-ShikaTema-SaIno-GaaMatsu otros


**¡Hola! bueno eh tenido esta idea en mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo y pues quise materializarla**

 **espero le den un gran apoyo a este fic y que les guste mas que todo incorporare algunas de mis viejas viviendas en la escuela jejeje recuerdos ah los mejore momentos de la vida...**

 **díganme** **si les gusto ¿vale? la trama sonara algo a lo "rebelde" but no, no me inspire en la telenovela pero eso del internado me guta :v**

 **bien me despido.. no sin antes decirles y agradecerles por sus hermosos reviews en "The _perfect woman"_ gracias por su hermoso apoyo **

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Prologo**

Konoha High School, es un internado de gran renombre en el que estudian los hijos de las familias más poderosas e influyentes en el país por supuesto el internado permite que jóvenes de escasos recursos sean becado a la institución mediante exámenes de ingreso. Su directora, Tsunade Senju basa la educación del plantel en la teoría de que con los deportes las notas son mejores, por lo que el plantel participa en todas las competencias deportivas del país y de donde han salido mayormente los mejore deportistas destacándose desde hace unos años en el futbol.

En este nuevo año escolar el Konoha High School se pondrá de cabeza con la presencia de un nuevo estudiante que junto a su grupo hará temblar el internado

 _Conozcamos a nuestros protagonistas los alumnos del 4to año..._

 **Naruto Uzumaki:** un joven que ha perdido a sus padres y a quedado en manos de su abuelo Jiraiya; es un joven problema, su sueño es convertirse en una gran estrella de fútbol, pero al entrar al internado KHS su vida da un vuelco completo

 **Hinata Hyuga:** una joven tímida e inteligente, su padre es el político del momento Hiashi Hyuga un hombre al que no se le puede negar y contradecir nada; un accidente la dejo con un trauma y la alejo de su padre

 **Sasuke Uchiha:** el rompecorazones o mejor dicho el galán del internado, subcapitán del equipo de futbol; sus padres murieron en un extraño accidente automovilístico donde solo sobrevivieron él y su hermano mayor Itachi quien cursa el quinto año en el instituto, ambos quedaron al cuidado de sus tíos Óbito y Madara

 **Sakura Haruno:** la belleza del plantel, nombrada por los estudiantes como la mujer perfecta, la flor o la joya llámenla como quieran, igual es perfecta; es la capitana del equipo de esgrima; su madre es una gran diseñadora, mientras su padre es un famoso futbolista, ella disfruta de ser el centro de atención en la escuela pero no tiene la atención de cierto chico en especial

 **Shikamaru Nara:** un joven inteligente, considerado un gran estratega en el futbol; entro al equipo desde el primer año y es el cerebro tras el director técnico, sin el digamos que los premios del KHS en este deporte fueran invisibles; su padres son dueños de una gran marca muy conocida de cigarrillos

 **Temari Sabaku No:** la mayor de los trillizos del presidente Sabaku No; una chica ruda con un pasado triste, es sobre protectora con su hermano menor Gaara, ya que este es quien ha sufrido más dentro de su familia.

 **Gaara Sabaku No:** el menor de los trillizos Sabaku No, su padre lo culpa de la muerte de su madre por ser el último en nacer; es uno de los astros del equipo de futbol, tiene una pequeña rivalidad con Sasuke Uchiha, pero todo eso cambia con la llegada de Naruto y de cierta persona a su vida

 **Matsuri:** una joven de escasos recursos que ha sido becada en la KHS por su alto rendimiento en las olimpiadas de Matemática, es la pequeña cerebrito del salón, está en secreto enamorada de Gaara desde el primer año y espera a que siempre sea así solo un secreto

 **Ino Yamanaka:** es la mejor amiga de Sakura y siempre busca llamar la atención para no ser llamada "la sombra" crea un pequeño odio hacia Sakura por el apodo que le dieron en la escuela, pero todo cambia con la llegada de Sai a su vida.

 **Sai:** hijo de un famoso artista pintor y escultor, algo callado y reservado en lo que en mostrar emociones significa; al principio en el instituto se siente algo rechazado pero Naruto se encarga de cambiar todo eso y volverlo parte del grupo

 **Tenten Ama:** hija de una famosa cantante de ópera clásica, siente una extraña atracción hacia su mejor amigo Neji Hyuga, pero prefiere dejarlo como eso una extraña atracción y nada mas

 **Neji Hyuga;** primo de Hinata, al morir su padre su custodia paso a manos de su tío de quien desea liberarse para irse con su madre a Estados Unidos, es parte del equipo de futbol, se siente atraído por su mejor amiga Tenten pero no se atreve a decirle nada por temor a ser frienzoneado y ser la burla del equipo

 _Alumnos del 5to año..._

 **Itachi Uchiha:** capitán del equipo de fútbol, es el hermano mayor de Sasuke, aunque a este no le guste él siempre lo protege y se vuelve su sombra, siente un intenso odio hacia su tío Madara de quien no confía, por otro lado su otro tío, Óbito, es en quien más confía y a quien defiende de su dictador tío mayor.

 **Sasori Akasuna No:** es un chico prodigio del esgrima, nieto de Chiyo Akasuna No, dueña de una cadena de hospitales en la ciudad de Suna y que se espera él tome en un futuro, está enamorado de Sakura Haruno y al saber que esta está enamorada de Sasuke crea un pequeño odio hacia este haciendo todo lo posible porque su amada se fije solo en el

 **Deidara:** amante de las artes plásticas, está enamorado Ino por lo que es a quien considera su musa de inspiración para sus esculturas de arcilla, tras la llegada de Sai se da cuenta del interés que se tienen ambos por lo que hará lo posible para que no suceda nada entre ellos

 _Una historia de amor, humor, amistad, deportes y drama que te cautivara…_


End file.
